Zone of the Enders Side Story
by ChocoLogicone
Summary: This is just a side story of the main ZOE story. It involves two sister frames, Bengosha and Hakaisha. Both were devoleped by the space force and stolen. Ayame has orders to take them back and kill the runners, but one had saved her life and is a kid! So
1. It starts with a dream

I do not own Zone of the Enders or Second Runner. Both are owned by Konami.  
  
Zone of the Enders Side Story, Chapter One ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
The LEV thrust behind a rock with volleys of lasers following it. Ayame quickly loaded another clip into her chain gun, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The Raptors would close quickly, and she had to think of someway to take them down. A few laser blasts hit the ground next to her. She spun the LEV around and opened fire on a Spider that crawled over the rock. Its shield didn't even stop the 25mm bullets from piercing the robots shell and filling it with holes. As she was distracted with the Spider, two Raptors took this as a chance to attack. She fired upon the approaching frames, tearing one to shreds in seconds. The second Raptor thrust right past her, turned around and sliced off one of the arms. She turned as quickly as she could and thrust towards the rock. She fired as she went, taking down the Raptor before it could attack. She began to survey her surroundings. The remains of the Raptor stumbled backwards and over a cliff. The drop was at least three hundred meters, so she had no chance of going down it. All around her, rocks were scattered over this area of Mars. Only this one was large enough to take cover behind properly. The enemy's Orbital Frame wasn't on her radar anymore. As she peeked out from behind the rock, she found nothing but the remains of the battle between the 1st LEV Assault team and the enemies Raptors and Spiders. She turned around to check the other side, and almost immediately opened fire on the Orbital Frame that snuck up on her. It was as black as night, with a long almost flowing cape. It held a large energy sword, instead of it being attached to the arm. It also had a small energy gun in its other hand. Her bullets didn't even get to its armor, for its shield was enough to block it. It raised the sword, and brought it down on Ayame, killing her.  
  
Ayame awoke in a cold sweat. Ever since Ryu had barley saved her, she would have this dream night after night. She pushed the covers off of her and looked at the clock. It was about four in the morning. She sat up in bed and looked around at the familiar surroundings. Her blankets had a flower patter on them, and they were pushed off the bed. There was a small window on the otherwise white blank wall. On another sat a small stand and her TV, which was muted and turned on to an old movie. On the last wall was her dresser, an old present from her family on Earth. She pulled off her clothes from last night, soaked from sweat, and threw them into a basket. She stepped into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She quickly finished and ran her fingers through her short red hair. She stepped into the shower, thinking about the dream and what really happened. The only difference was the end. When the strange Orbital Frame attacked, another one blocked his sword. This one was almost the same as the other, yet it was all white, as if to signify a defender of the innocent. The black Frame, its attack parried, switched to a flight mode and took off. The white Frame was aptly named Bengosha. The two Frames were twins, like Jehuty and Anubis, yet weren't as important. She stepped out of the shower and went to her dresser. She put on a tight tank top and jeans. She only wore tight clothing so she didn't have to worry about it getting in her way when she piloted. Ayame walked down the hall and into Ryu's room. He was sound asleep, and the room barley had anything in it. His father was with the unit she was in, all under the Space Force. These two met only by coincidence. The kid was trying to save his father with the Frame he found. His father gave his life to protect his comrades. The same family saved her twice in a row, one sacrificed himself and the other protected her. Ayame walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She brewed some coffee and walked through the other doorway and into the living room. It was small and quaint, with only a small couch and a computer at a desk. This computer is how she received her orders from the Space Force. She quickly booted it up and logged in. She flicked some of her red hair out of her face, and opened up her orders for the day. At first she figured it was a joke, but she noticed who it was from, Elena.  
  
She was to kill Ryu.  
  
She entered his room, with her pistol drawn. She knew this was wrong, for Ryu was only a kid. He had saved her life. Elena only wanted the kid killed because he had stolen the Bengosha. She pulled the hammer back on the pistol. Ryu stirred, and rolled away from her. If she went through with this, she would have to live with this decision forever. But if she didn't kill Ryu and return the Bengosha, Elena would send the Space Force after her. "I'm sorry Ryu." she whispered, as she pulled the trigger. A gunshot reverberated throughout the building, and a piercing scream was heard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
I love cliffhangers, don't you? So did she shoot Ryu, or someone else? Will this mystery Orbital Frame be defeated by the Bengosha? These will be answered later, but for now honor me by reviewing! See you next chapter! 


	2. Military, Assassains and Guns! Oh my!

Sorry about taking so long to continue my story. Last time I rushed thru as story, it went to heck. Thank you for pointing out errors to the first chapter. Word doesn't help with little things like that. If your worried about the slowness of the fic, it will speed up soon, I promise that. I prefer action stories, but I like to mix in chapters like the last one. I tried to add as much detail as possible, but I haven't written in a while, so I'm a little rusty. Anyway, I think I've stalled enough! On to the story!  
  
Zone of the Enders Side Story Chapter 2  
  
Ayame fell forwards to the floor, her gun discharging into the roof. Ryu dove out of bed when he heard the shot, and screwed up the gunman's aim. To Ayame however, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She could see Ryu roll out of the bed, and the guns hammer pulling back. Another gunshot filled the room, and the stuffing of the mattress shot into the air like a geyser. Ayame kept track of the gunshots, holding onto her shoulder the whole time. Ryu rolled under the bed, after reaching for something under his pillow. She counted six shots from his pistol, and dove for her gun. The man aimed down at her, and apparently she had guessed wrong on the number of bullets. She closed her eyes, and hoped for a quick end. A final gunshot rang out, before the house settled into silence. She slowly opened her eyes. The man was lying on the floor of the hall, and the wall behind him was painted red. Ryu stood behind him, slowly breathing, with smoke coming from the gun he was holding. The gun fell from his hands, and clattered to the floor. She pocketed the three guns, and carried Ryu out to her jeep. At first glance, it was a military standard issue jeep with a tarp on the back. She placed Ryu into the passengers seat, and threw open the tarp. An entire armory's worth of weapons were stored in the trunk. She opened a small box, and pulled out a phone. She punched in the familiar number, and reached for a rifle, loading it, and tossing it between the passenger and driver seat. She hoped in, started the jeep, and drove off into the night.  
  
About five miles down the road, a roadblock was set up. Two jeeps were parked parallel across the road, and soldiers had set up behind them with their rifles. They checked their weapons one last time, and heard the jeep approaching. They raised their rifles, and took careful aim at the small vehicle swiftly approaching. The headlights pierced through the darkness, and seemed to glare upon the soldiers. The command was given to fire, and twenty-five rifles rang out in the silent night. The continued forward, until the front tire popped. It skidded out of control, and flipped due to its high speed. Trace fire lit up the short distance from the roadblock to the jeep, and it was torn apart by the rounds. Two figures swiftly approached the jeep in the darkness, and looked under the flipped vehicle. "There's no-one here sir!"  
  
Ayame ran down the alleyway, with Nicholai and Kagome leading them. Ayame carried one of the pistols, and Nicholai had the rifle. Kagome looked over her shoulder, a smile on her face. "Don't worry Ayame, we'll get you out of he-". She was cut off by the sound of gunfire, and slumped to the ground, dead. Nicholai stood behind her, tossing his rifle to the side. "Her preppy attitude was pissing me off. She had to go. Now, all I have to do is kill you, and take the kid." He pulled a pistol out of his pocket, and took careful aim. Ayame was stunned by his betrayal, and Ryu dove between Ayame and Nicholai. "I wont let you hurt her! You will have to go through me!" Ryu screamed at Nicholai. He lowered his pistol. "I have pressing matters to attend to. Goodbye for now." He turned around, and walked into the foggy alley. Ayame grabbed Ryu, and tugged at his shoulder. "Let's go." And they ran off again into the night.  
  
Nicholai dropped to one knee, and looked up. "Hello, Commander." Anubis towered over him, and gave an air of invulnerability. "Nicholai. Don't kill them yet. Toy with them, but keep the kid alive. We need him to pilot the Bengosha. Until then, call off your troops, and redeploy to the Zakat. Eradicate the Space Force's LEVs. Go!" "Yes sir." Nicholai stood up and left, his boots clanking upon the walkway, and faded into the distance.  
  
So, that was chapter two. I hope I get more fans, even though this is already doing better than my last fic. Critics are appreciated! R&R! 


End file.
